


Katara in the Fire Nation

by 2Wedensay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Shotacon, Smut, Toddlercon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: The X rated chronicles of Katara at the start of Book 3 in a surprisingly perverted Fire Nation
Relationships: Azula/Katara/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee, Katara (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Katara/OC, Katara/Original Female Character(s), Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Ty Lee’s Siblings
Kudos: 25





	Katara in the Fire Nation

Aang was back!

Aang was back. It had felt like years since he had been awake. Honestly, after what Azila did to him, Katara was worried that she might have to wait another hundred years for the Avatar to return. But Aang had proved her wrong. The waterbender was overjoyed. 

Despite all that had happened and excluding a brief panic attack from the Avatar where he flew away from their ship, Aang hadn’t changed. He was optimistic and inspiring and still believed they could win the war since Sozin’s comet still hadn’t arrived. It was amazing to have him back.

Although she had to admit…an unconscious Aang did have its benefits. Namely seeing his tight, naked body. Initially the Gaang and the few others they had on board the Fire Nation ship were meant to stick to a schedule for when they bathed and changed Aang clothes. Namely, it was meant to just be the boys job. But they Sokka and the rest were lazy so soon the girls had to added onto the rota as well. But soon that wasn’t even enough and Katara became the one to do it every single time.

This usually happened. She was the mother of the group after all, so she was used to it. Aang looked so…young when he was asleep. Sokka and Katara were a couple years older than him but she thought he looked even younger laying in the overly sized fire nation bed. 

The waterbender began to love giving him baths. Especially after she’d done it a few times and people stopped pointing out that it was awkward she was seeing him naked. After that no one batted an eye, so she could make the baths last as long as she wanted to.

Katara knew Aang liked her and she to some extent liked him. The Avatar liked her for body and her personality. The waterbender just liked Aang for the former. Don’t get her wrong, Aang was a great friend but that’s all he was…a friend. But that body though.

She knew that a lot of girls liked older men but for her it was the complete opposite. She loved boys younger than her. Spirits, she just loved boys. Little cute boys with their little cute bodies. Their little cute dicks just like Aang. Just the thought of them made her feel all hot and flustered. It was back when she hit puberty in the Souther, Water Tribe that she realised what she liked. Katara loved, she absolutely loved, when she had to babysit the children of the tribe. They were all so beautiful…all so sexy.

But that didn’t matter right now. It was time to get back to the matters at hand. Currently life was rather stressful. Yesterday the Gaang had landed on a Fire Nation and had “borrowed” some local clothes for disguises. They found a cave that they could lay low in which was handily nearby a village. Everything was going fine until Aang had joined a Fire Nation school. That certainly complicated things. They were meant to just gather information so they could plan their next moves, one could say the Avatar took this quite literally.

Sokka gave him an earful when he found out and Toph laughed at the absurdity of the whole situation. Again, being the mother of the group, Katara had got everyone to sit down together last night and discuss what they could do. It turns out, Aang being in a school might have its benefits, he could literally be an inside source for them if he asked around. Teachers essentially spewed propaganda and constantly boasted about the Fire Nation. The funny thing was is that they were so confident in their Nations strength that they actually gave away the positions of actual Fire Nation soldiers. Something that was invaluable for the Gaang as it allowed them to plot their route for wherever they wanted to go to next. 

For her, Sokka and Toph the plan remained unchanged: Find out anything you can on the street. Sokka and Toph didn’t really know how to start and simply just when around town in Sokka’s case asking people, in Toph’s case betting and threatening with her bending but Katara she had a plan.

See, she had specially chosen the clothes she was wearing now for once purpose and one purpose only: to seduce. Now sex wasn’t normally something that had dominated her mind but while Aang was in his coma and they were on that Fire Nation ship, she had gotten plenty of time to think. They might all very well fail and die in their fight against the Fire Lord. The waterbender was young, only a teenager and she wanted to have at least a tiny bit of fun just in case things didn’t turn out so well. That’s not to say she didn’t have faith in her friends and herself but you know…better safe than sorry.

This was the perfect time to do so as well. The Gaang was completely unknown on this island and the whole world thought the Avatar was dead. They were only going to stay here for a couple of weeks as well so she was both anonymous and would face no consequences for her actions. Why wouldn’t she indulge herself?

In the morning, Aang set off for school. Then Sokka went off into town. Then Toph an hour after him. Katara went last, she made up an excuse about having to tidy up their little basecamp in the cave. She didn’t need to tidy shit. The waterbender just didn’t want others to find out about what she was going to do. It would be bad enough if she was going after people her own age never mind the taboo of younger boys.

She bent some water from one of her pouches onto the side of the cave and froze it in order to make a mirror. Katara took a final look around the cave, Appa was asleep and Momo was out getting food for himself. No one else was here. She was completely alone. She smiled.

The waterbender looked at herself in the mirror. Her small red crop top was nice and tight and probably made for someone a few years younger than her. Her lower half was where her secret lie. Unbeknownst to the others, who thought the all the articles of clothing that covered her legs were one and the same, they actually were not. They were three separate things: pants, an inner skirt and a short outer skirt with slits that led all the way up to her hips. She pulled down her pants and took them off and she quickly shed the long inner skirt as well. Katara looked at the red silk panties that now revealed themselves in her reflection. The small skirt she had left on now barely covered them. Wonderful. She did a few poses in her new outfit, each one pushing out her “assets.” 

The waterbender’s favourite being with her back to the mirror, her back arched and looking foxing over her shoulder. The panties really highlighted how big her ass was. They made girls thicc in the Watertribe. She winked and blew herself as kiss. Katara was looking like a snack and she knew it. She hid her discarded clothes in her sleeping back and melted her mirror, returning the water to her pouch. She walked to the mouth of the cave and took notice of where the sun was in the sky, she only had a few hours before the rest of the Gaang started coming back to the cave. She only needed a few hours for a day of fun a anyway. She walked off towards the village, swaying her hips all the way.

X-x-X

  
Katara heard another wolf whistle. She’d heard a good few by now although all of them had been from grown adults. Some of them weren’t too bad looking but they just weren’t for her. Two things really surprised her though: The first being the fact that no one was giving her judging looks as she flaunted her body and the second being the fact that women were whistling at her too. This was the complete opposite of the traditional values and prudishness of the Water Tribe. She loved, the Fire Nation were all horny.

Another whistle. Judging by its high pitch, it was the wolf whistle she had been waiting for. She turned around over her right shoulder to stare at the origin of the sound. Standing there was a cocky, and more importantly, young Fire Nation kid.

There was a massive shit eating grin plastered on his face. His hair brown almost black hair was tied back in the traditional Fire Nation pony tail and he, like many other citizens of his nation, was clad in dark , not quite maroon, red clothing.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Katara asked coyly. The boy who was leaning against the side of a small building simple waved his hands in the air nonchalantly.

“I skipped it today.” He pointed towards her and gave her a cheeky wink. “Now what’s you’re name?” The waterbender liked his confidence. With one hand she loosely played with a lock of her long hair and subtlety pushed out her chest, she wanted to be as inviting as possible.

“It’s Katara.” She drew out the last syllable in a dumb and sultry tone and capped it off with a giggle. “Do you skip school everyday?” She asked.

“Not everyday, I go when I want to see my friends.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I tend to do what I want since my dad’s a high ranking general and I’m going to follow in his footsteps.” He stopped leaning against the building and stood up straight. “But Katara is a very pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty girl.” The waterbender let out another giggle 

She elegantly turned around and struck the pose that she done earlier in the cave. Arching her back, she stuck her ass towards the Fire Nation boy, she even did a bounce on the balls of her heels to make her plentiful derrière dance a little for him. His eyes were immediately transfixed. She had him hook line and sinker. 

“Ughhh…” He was at a complete loss for words. Now the waterbender’s wondered how much of his confidence was just bravado. He probably just thought he was going to get a touch of her body at most, little did he know he would get so much more.

“So tell me, what’s your name?” Katara bounced on her heels once more. It took the Fire Nation boy a couple seconds to respond since he was still so stunned.

“A-Aizo.” He cheered his throat and spoke again, this time in a slightly deeper voice. “Aizo.” She turned around and started walking towards him. As she did she openly groped her own breasts through her tight red top.

“Tell me, Aizo.” She drew out his name as well. “How old are you?” Her forwardness almost seemed to overwhelm the Fire Nation boy and he actively backed against the wall of the building as she came close to him. The waterbender placed her hands on either side of his head as she leaned against the wall and stared down at him.

“Fourteen?” He didn’t even believe it himself. Of course, neither did Katara. His height was a dead give away. Now she wasn’t particularly tall but he barely came up to her breasts, it was obvious he was a good few years younger.

“L-Look I’m old enough, okay? So I-“ Aizo started rambling, hoping his young age wouldn’t make her walk away. Little did he know it would make her do the exact opposite. “If lying is something you really hate then I won’t do it again, I’ll –“ Katara pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. 

“Aizo. Take me to your house.” She stroked his cheek as she spoke and felt him tremble in her hands. His face went bright red.

“Of c-course!” He cheered his throat and tried to regain his composure while also doing his best not too openly stare at her or her body. He was so dreadfully embarrassed, something the waterbender found endlessly cute.

X-x-X

The door slid open.

“A-After you.” Aizo said, his voice still stuttering from a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Katara smiled sweetly.

“Such a gentleman.” She stepped inside the boy’s house, it was surprisingly large. Being a Fire Nation General must pay well. “Is anyone else home or is just us?” Aizo walked in and shut the door behind himself. He stood there staring at her in awe, not believing what was happening, and due to this, didn’t answer her question. “Aizo?”

“Sorry. Yeah, yes. We’re the only ones here. My dad’s off commanding his forces in the Earth Kingdom and my mom is at her book club so she shouldn’t be back here for a while.” Katara clasped her hands together joyfully.

“Well then where do you want to go? Your bedroom or are you happy to spend time together somewhere else?” She raised one of the slits of her skirt ever so slightly so Aizo could see just a hint of her red panties. Again he was completely stunned but he tried to recompose himself and show off his confidence.

“Why don’t we head up to my room, babe.” Katara popped her hip as she rubbed her hands up and down her sides slowly, accentuating her curves. He clicked his fingers and pointed to the stairs. “It’s up there and the second door on the right.” 

“I’m not a big fan of the nickname babe.” The waterbender raised her eyebrow with a hint of annoyance audible in her voice. Aizo immediately began to apologise but again she brought a finger to his lips. His face went red and he went rigid. She chuckled at his reaction.

“Listen Aizo you can either call me Katara…” She licked her lips hungrily, “…or you, little boy, can call me Mommy.” She loved being the mother. “Do you understand?” The Fire Nation boy nodded rapidly, doing everything he could to stay on his good side.

“Yes…Mommy.” The waterbender winked at him and then caressed his face. “D-Do you still want to go to my room?” There was delightful nervousness in his voice, he really thought she might just walk out the door or that he would wake up and this would all turn out to be a dream. It was about to get very real for him. 

“Definitely.” She smiled as her response widened his eyes in shock.

“T-Then why don’t you walk up the stairs the first?” Aizo scolded himself for stuttering as he still desperately tried to act cool and pretend he didn’t really care about the situation, which was a bold faced lie.

“Oh of course.” Katara turned around and walked towards the stairs. Before walking up them, she bent over and leant on them, sticking her ass out towards Aizo. “Oh and I’m not stupid by the way, I know the reason you want me to go up first is so you can stare at this.” She moved her hips from side to side slowly, her ass hypnotising him. The waterbender giggled. “Go on, touch it. I know you want to.”

“For real?” Aizo lifted up his hand, elated, and walked towards her with his hands out in front of him only for Katara to stand up and shake her finger at him.

“Not just yet.” She purred. He stopped in his tracks, just a few inches away from her, his hands squeezing nothing but air. She knew it was cruel but she wanted to tease him some more. Someone older might have ignored her commands and just went for her then and there but he was still so very young and naïve. She slowly walked up the stairs, taking time with each step with the Fire Nation boy following closely behind. More importantly, Katara lifted up the back end of her short skirt, putting her red panty clad ass on full display. She felt Aizo’s eyes on it almost instantly. The waterbender went one step further, she paused on the penultimate step and overtly played with her panties. 

Initially she just hooked her thumbs in the sides of them and lightly pulled them outward before letting them snap back into place. Then she hooked her thumbs in again but this time she lowered them slightly, not low enough so Aizo could see anything too explicit except for the very top of her asscrack. After a few seconds of that she did the opposite and pulled them up, way too far up and intentionally way too tightly. They sunk deep into her ass and became almost skin tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. Judging by the Fire Nation boy’s gasp, the waterbender got exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

After all her playing around, Katara finally climbed the last stair. She let go of her clothes and sauntered into Aizo’s room. Again, Aizo’s room was surprisingly large. It had a large lavish bed and his walls were adorned with both Fire Nation flags and painting of many different Fire Lords. One of which was the current Fire Lord, Ozai. Katara scowled at it briefly. All in all, it was the room of someone who loved their home and their culture, Aizo was Fire Nation through and through.

Like with the front door, the boy shut this one behind him as he entered as well and like before he was in awe. He gulped.

“So…what happens now?” He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. This time Katara was the one who didn’t answer a question, as she continued to look around the room. Her eyes eventually focuses upon an item tucked away in the corner. 

“What’s that in the corner.” The waterbender asked coyly. Aizo didn’t need to look at what she was pointing at, it was his room after all. Again that mock confidence returned to his voice.

“Oh that old thing? It’s just a stupid war drum.” He waved his hand. “You should just forget about it.” The waterbender turned to face him, an idea had just come to her.

“Can you play it?” Now the Fire Nation boy got quite embarrassed. He started rubbing the back of his head.

“Umm yeah. Why?” She turned to him and clasped her hands in joy.

“I want you to play it for me.” Aizo looked unsure so Katara redoubled her efforts. “Please, for me. I promise we’ll have extra fun if you do.” She blew him a kiss. This worked wonderfully and soon he was nodding.

“Okay, I’ll get it set up then.” He started moving but stopped himself in the centre of the room. “What fun are we talking about by the way? Because I’m up fro anything!” He put that cool tone in his voice, “I mean I’m having fun just looking at you right now.” 

“Such a charmer.” The waterbender giggled. “Tell you what, get into your boxers, sit on your bed and have the drum ready.” Aizo’s jaw dropped.

“Are you serious?” Katara nodded. “Yes Mam!” He exclaimed. She cleared her throat. “Oh right, yes Mommy!” She smiled.

The Fire Nation boy now raced over to his drum, trying to strip himself as he did so. His multitasking didn’t work very well and he up falling on his face as he took of his top. She chuckled at the sight. However Aizo didn’t stay in the ground for long. Although embarrassed he got up and scrambled over to his bed. Once he had placed the drum next to him, he sheepishly removed his shoes, socks and pants.

“So…now what?” He asked as he tried to not so subtlety cover the bulge in his boxers. It wasn’t the biggest thing in the world but he was only a kid and Katara loved him for it. 

“Give me a beat.” She all but moaned through a breathy and sultry voice.

“Why?” Aizo asked, genuinely confused.

“Just do it.” She winked at him to seal the deal. It did. He complied and began to hit the drum in a slow but steady rhythm.

Initially Katara tapped her food as she started to get into into the beat. Then she started bobbing her head. Once she had the rhythm of his drum in her head she jumped up and got into a wider stance. She started to swing her hips, moving them from left to right. The waterbender left her hands slide up her body, casually groping her own breasts on the way. Once she arrived at her face, she began to play with her hair before continuing to move higher and joining her hands together above her head. She looked at Aizo through hungry, half-lidded eyes. Due to excitement and clear enjoyment of the dancing girl in front of him, he increased the pace of his drum beats. 

Katara took this in her stride and took a half step forward, turning to her side as she did so. She popped a squat. Her panty clad ass sticking out past her skirt. She bounced up and down in that position in time with the rhythm. Then her hands returned to her breasts again and she groped herself. She continued to bounce and her skirt continued to be useless. It was time to lose it.

She jumped back up into a standing position and started swinging her hips again. Aizo’s drum beats had become even quicker. He was loving this, his eyes weren’t leaving her and he was even drowning. Her hip swings were tighter and she quickly lowered the small red skirt she was wearing. The waterbender stepped out of it and chucked it away. Time to lose some more. She ran her hands over herself sensually and paused when her fingers tucked under the soft material of the lower end of her top. Katara winked at him.

While still swinging her hips, she slowly lifted up her top. She paused ever so slightly as the first inches of skin of her breasts began to show. Aizo immediately started leaning closer to stare at them, these were probably the first breasts he’d ever seen. With flare, she quickly lifted the rest off, her breasts spilling out for him to see in full, and threw her away top as well. Katara leant forward towards the Fire Nation boy, linked her fingers together and kept her arms straight down in front of her. She bounced on her heels to the beat, her breasts bouncing as well. Aizo was entranced.

“Do you like them?” She asked, nodding to her breasts. Of course he did, the boy was speechless, the only answer he could give was a slow nod of the head as his brain did its utmost to memorise the sight in front of him. “Speed up for me, it’s time for the grand finale!” Aizo did as he was told and despite the discomfort he now felt in his boxers he put everything he could into the drum. 

The beat was rapid. Katara jumped round so her back was to the boy. She started bouncing on her heels in turn making her ass jiggle. It was difficult but she did this in time with the much faster beat. The waterbender slowly bent forward, sticking her ass towards Aizo as she bounced. He hands came to her her panties. The beat got even faster. So did she. Her ass was bouncing and after a few seconds, she did it. In one smooth motion she pulled down her panties, exposing her pussy to him. She was finally naked and like with her other clothes, she threw her panties away. 

Aizo was still hitting the drum but that didn’t matter now. Katara walked over to him, knocked the drum off the bed and straddled the Fire Nation boy, who completely froze up. The waterbender’s pushed him back onto the bedsheet.

“N-Now what?” She could feel his heartbeat going in his chest as she ran her hand across it. He trembled at her touch.

“I’m guessing you’ve never done anything with a girl before?” She all but whispered. He shook his head, a little embarrassed at the at fact despite his young age. Katara leant down even closer to Aizo, so their lips were only inches apart. “Then we’ll do everything.” Her other hand ran down to his shorts and he gasped when it slipped under the waistband.

“I-“ The waterbender silenced him with a kiss. A kiss that he quickly melted into and after letting Katara lead initially with her tongue, he soon took control of. He was a quick learner. The kiss was long and the Fire Nation boy needed no help from Katara in what to do with his hands. One had almost instantaneously started groping her breasts while the other had began to play with her ass.

Eventually, purely for oxygen, they broke the kiss. Both of them were smiling. She stroked his hair before leaning down to his neck and giving him a hickey. He flat out moaned at the sensation. While she was doing this, her hand began to gently stroke his small but erect cock. Again, he moaned. Once Katara was done with her mouth, she gave the hickey a little tender kiss and finished with a long lick up his neck. 

“Well, there was your first kiss.” Katara let out a little giggle as she sat back up on top of him, “one of many I hope. Now let’s we move onto something different.” She shifted back slightly and brought her other hand to his shorts as well. “Tell me Aizo, do you want me to give you you’re very first handjob?” The waterbender’s asked rhetorically, she already knew the answer. She pulled down his boxers and the Fire Nation boy did his best to help by rigidly underneath her. Soon they were at his ankles and with a final kick of his legs, they fell to the floor.

Katara licked her lips as the sight of his now exposed cock. It was hairless and so, so cute. She could just eat it up. Something she was planning to do later anyway…

She elegantly lifted in of her legs and rolled off of him. Something that caused Aizo to whimper ever so slightly. She giggled again, she was electricity to this boy. 

“Sit up for me baby.” She whispered as started walking her fingers up, down and around his cock. He rose from the bed, trembling all the way. Katara kissed him again and his hands, now like second nature, went to play with her breasts. She pulled away briefly and spat on her hands, returning to kiss him immediately afterwards. One of her hands fondled his balls while the other wrapped relatively tightly around his shaft.

“Mommy?” Aizo asked just as she was about to start. The fact he was calling her that so casually made her so wet. Katara looked at him through lustful, half lidded eyes. He had her attention. The Fire Nation boy now looked very nervous. “Your ass…can I?” He seemed to get more and more nervous as he went on.

“What do you want to do with my ass Aizo?” The waterbender asked in a teasing tone.

“You’re going to think I’m weird.” He mumbled into his shoulder, looking away from her. In response she nuzzled her head against his neck and gave his cock a swift pump. She felt his entire body tremble in pleasure.

“I promise I won’t.” She kissed the hickey again. “Now tell me.” She purred. He didn’t answer and the waterbender gave another pump with her hands. He moaned and afterwards took a deep breath, mustering up courage as he turned his head to look over at her.

“Can I spank your ass? Please Mommy!” Aizo spoke quickly. Almost begging her. Katara’s heart almost swooned, she loved this boy. Quickly, she changed her position and went from sitting next to Aizo to kneeling towards him. Her ass sat softly upon her heels.

“You’re not weird at all. Let me make something clear.” She leaned in towards him. “When we’re doing this, your body belongs to me.” She gave his cock another pump. “And my body belongs to you.” She smiled. “Which means you can do anything you want so you can spank my ass for as long as you like.” The joy on the Fire Nation boy’s face was palpable. His hand reached round, almost instantaneously, and have her good spank that made her cheeks wobble. The waterbender took this as her sign to start and began to jerk him off fully instead of offering just a handful of pumps. This handjob immediately disarmed Aizo before he could spank her again. Instead he simply just left his hand on her ass and closed his eyes as he was paralysed by pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for him to cum, he had no experience after all and Katara did like to think she was good with her hands. He let out a high pitched, slightly girly moan, as he came. His semen fired upwards and the waterbender watched its trajectory with awe. After a second it splattered back down upon them and she giggled at the feeling of the warm fluid on her skin.

“W-Wow…” Aizo was practically speechless. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and let out a deep breath before attempting to continue. “That was…incredible.” He spanked her again, loving the fact he could. “Thanks Mommy.” 

“Oh don’t thank me yet.” She purred before beginning to drag her tongue over the Fire Nation boy’s body, scooping up his semen as she went. Now he was most definitely speechless and from the shit eating grin on his face, Katara knew he enjoyed the feeling as she cleaned him. “I think I’ll just get the cum off of you,” she said as she scooped up a nicely size glob just above his belly button. “I think I look quite good with a facial, don’t you agree?” She gestured to the strands that littered her forehead and one of her cheekbones. He nodded, biting his lip at the sight as he really took in the sight of her face and what he had put onto it. 

However, this only lasted a few seconds. Aizo looked down at his penis and soon a glum look took over his face. He sighed disappointedly.

“Sorry for cumming so quickly. Girls don’t like that, right?” He almost seemed like he was going to cry. He was so adorable. Katara finished her licking and once she had double checked he was clean, she put a comforting hand on his face.

“Don’t worry about it. This is your first time.” She looked down at his penis as well. “Besides I know a way to make it hard again.” 

“You do?” He lit up again.

“Oh yeah and it involves my sexy little tongue.” She licked her lips over dramatically. “Although, it means you’re going to have to let go of my ass for a bit. He dipped a little at that but Katara had just the solution. She let go of him and turned around on the bed, then she proceeded to put her head down and stick her ass up towards him. “Get a few spanks out now to make up for it.” This did the trick and he lit up even brighter than before. She gave it an enticing shake and Aizo started laying into it.

His hand came down hard the first time. Even harder the second time. And with tremendous force the third time. Katara bit her lip as her ass bounced and wobbles because of them. The stinging sending waves of pleasure down her back. She gave it another shake and he gave it another spank. This time she did moan and the Fire Nation boy most definitely heard her.

“That noise you just made. Does that mean you enjoy it? Being spanked?” He asked in a slightly confused voice as he raised his hand to spank her again. But before he could the waterbender lowered her ass and flipped around to face him. She gave him a tender pat on the head.

“What girl doesn’t love a good spanking?” She smiled as she spoke. “It feels good!” She looked down at his cock, still soft after his orgasm. “But I want to make you feel.” Katara hopped down onto the floor. “Sit on the edge of your bed for me.” Aizo did just that and quickly scooted forward so his legs were hanging off of his mattress. She got onto her knees.

“Now, let Mommy get you back into action.” She started rubbing her hands up and down his thighs, occasionally peppering them with some light kisses. The waterbender saw his toes curl at her touch. She couldn’t wait for to see his reaction with what she was going to do next. 

Slowly, without breaking eye contact until the very last moment, she leaned in. When she just under an inch away, she closed her eyes and sweetly, she kissed his cock. He moaned loudly. Katara didn’t hide the smile that came to her face from hearing that. She gave it a few more kisses: one on his balls, one more on his shaft and one directly on the tip. Then she opened her eyes and in one fluid motion, took his entire cock into her mouth. The warm, wet feeling encapsulating his penis was almost too much for Aizo to handle and he practically started to froth at the mouth. 

The waterbender softly suckled on his penis, feeling it get harder and grow in size. She let one of her hands tickle his balls. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft lovingly, offering him a wink as she did so. Instinctively, his hands grabbed her head with his fingers digging into her hair. How cute, he loved a deepthroat. Unfortunately for him, all good things had to come to an end and Katara needed air. She tried to pull away but much to her surprise, the Fire Nation boy wouldn’t let her move an inch. He was just simply too focussed on the wonderful feeling around his dick.

She let out an annoyed grunt and this instantly made him snap out of it. He immediately let go of her and looked down at his feet sheepishly. She removed herself from his now erect cock, which stood relatively tall its in its few inches. 

“Sorry Mommy.” He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. The waterbender gave his dick a final lick and then she got to her feet. She put her hands on her hips.

“Aizo.” She droned. “For that, you owe me a hard fuck.” He started nodding rapidly, wanting to please her more than ever.

“Yes! Of course Mommy!” Katara giggled. This was going to be fun. She crawled onto the bed, giving her ass another wiggle to tease the Fire Nation boy as she did so, and then lay on her back. She spread her legs and then spread her pussy with one of her hands. With the other, she gestured for him to come closer.

“Destroy this pussy little boy. Destroy it.” He scampered over to her, his hands finding her breasts again. He moved his penis close. He thrusted and missed. He thrusted again and missed. Katara giggled, he didn’t know where the hole was. She saw his cheeks go red. “Let Mommy help.” she purred. Her hand moved down to adjust his cock and line it up with its target. “Go for it…” She whispered as Aizo thrusted once more. This time his penis entered her and the waterbender’s back arched in pleasure.

When she thought about it, one of the reasons Katara loved kids was because of all their energy. Something that translated wonderfully into lovemaking, the Fire Nation boy wasn’t wasting any time at all. His thrusts were rapid and hard, she was loving it. Although his fingers were a little too tight in his with his nails digging in a little too much for comfort in her opinion, the wildness of his lower half more than made up for it. The waterbender stared gleefully at his core and how his small skinny muscles tensed and flexed with each movement. She moaned again as his cock hit just the right point inside of her.

“Am I doing well Mommy? He asked, the clapping of their hips coming together began to become audible. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“You are doing very well Aizo, Mommy is very proud of you.” She pulled him down for a kiss. Aizo had learned from the last one and this time it was a much more even fight between their tongues although Katara did win eventually. Once their beautifully sloppy kiss came to an end, she pulled back and let her head sink into the pillow. She booped his nose.

“Not bad at all.” The waterbender sighed contently. She started to actively make her hips meet his as she leaned into every thrust, he just felt that good and she did it want him to stop anytime soon. It was a good thing that the Fire Nation boy wasn’t letting up then, if anything her was getting quicker…and quicker…and he had started to grunt and moan. He was going to cum soon. Her eyes went wide. It had only been a few minutes and Katara wanted at least ten. She bolted upright and put her hands on Aizo’s shoulders forcibly slowing him and preventing him from orgasming, much to his anguish.

“But Mommy, it feels so good! Something was about to happen.” He said as he came to a stop inside of her. Katara tickled his chin, whipping up her charm once more. 

“Oh but wouldn’t you rather cum in your first girl,” she emphasised the next words. “Cum in me, while staring at my amazing ass?” It only took a second for him to come to an answer. He started nodding rapidly.

“That’s my boy.” She pulled herself off of his cock. Slowly and sensually she turned over and got onto all fours. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. “Come on Aizo, this pussy hasn’t been destroyed yet.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. The Fire Nation boy spanked her and then thrusted inside, getting in on his first attempt this time. Katara smiled and let out a quiet laugh, the sex felt even better in this position. Aizo’s little hips pistoned back and forth as much as he was enjoying this, and he was enjoying this, he also wanted to impress his Mommy and show her how cool he was. He would spank her every now and then too, each one sending waves of pleasure through the waterbender as the slightly painful stinging mixed wonderfully with the Nirvana in her pussy. These spanks almost acted as a little energy booster for him and kept him hammering away.

“M-Mommy?” He asked, his voice a little shaky from his rapid movement.

“Yes?” Katara answered before another moan escaped her. 

“Can we do this again? Can this not be a one time thing?” She thought about this for a moment. On the one hand it would be really nice to have a constant piece of ass while her and the rest of the Gaang were lying low. Although, on the other hand, did she really want to tie herself down to one boy? She could be missing out on so many opportunities with other little Fire Nation youths, her eyes scanned the room again and fell upon one of the painting of the Fire Lord. Aizo’s father was a general and the boy could have information she could use. Information that could be invaluable to help end the war. After weighing her options, she realised the choice was simple.

“Of course. You’re my boyfriend now and I’m you’re girlfriend. I want to do this as much as possible.” She looked over her shoulder again, “but you’re still going to call me Mommy, is that clear?” 

“Crystal, Mommy!” Her answer made him almost glow with joy and the tempo of his thrusts picked up even more. 

Was it immoral to use sexual favour to get information out a child? Probably. How about making him believe he was going to be in an actual relationship and not just a casual fuckbuddy that she was going to take advantage of? Oh most definitely. But it was for the great good! And it made her feel good! So, in Katara’s mind, it was worth it.

They continued their lovemaking for another few minutes until Aizo let out another moan and like before, his thrusts began to increase in speed rapidly. It had been elven minutes and although she hadn’t really came yet, Katara appreciated all of the Fire Nation boy’s efforts and thought he deserved a nice happy ending.

“Cum in Aizo! Cum in me!” She egged him on, smiling at the look of intensity on his eyes as the he moved even quicker than she thought was possible.

“I’m cumming!” He yelled as his semen shot up inside of her. His whole body tightened up and he was practically still as he orgasmed. His breath hitched and a high pitched moan escaped his lips. Katara laughed at the silly face he was pulling, this must have been a wet dream come true for him. Once he had finished cumming, the adrenaline rush he had been feeling completely tapered out and he crashed, like the kid he was, he after a sugar rush. He fell down on the bed next to her and Katara tenderly stroked his face.

“So, Aizo, have you had a fun time?” She let out a slutty little giggle, “did you enjoy yourself?”

“Y-Yeah…You were a-amazing.” He said in between pants. “What…What happens now?” The waterbender shimmied closer to him so they were lying right next to each other with her breasts pushing against his arm.

“I think you need to take a little nap and when you wake up, we’ll go again?” He nodded tiredly at her suggestion, his eyes already shutting as he turned onto his side to face her. The Fire Nation boy’s hand went round the curve of her hips and then quickly sank down to her ass. Katara grinned.

“Hold onto that if you think it will help you sleep.” She teased before letting out a little yawn herself. “I think I’ll get a little bit of beauty sleep now as well.” She closed her eyes and leaned into the pillow.

X-x-X

The sound of a baby’s cry woke them both. However Aizo was rendered much more conscious than Katara, who half heartedly tried to get back to sleep. He jumped out of bed and frantically started to put his clothes back on.

“Aizooo…” She drawled, “what’s happening...?” The waterbender rubbed her eyes groggily. 

“My Mom came home early with Li!” He kept rushing around, now grabbing her clothes as well.

“Who’s Li?” She asked as she sat up from the bed and stretched.

“My baby brother!” He exclaimed as he handed her bundled up clothes and was momentarily first acted by the sight of her breasts. After a few seconds of staring he shook his head. He had to focus.  
“Look you need to leave. Quietly! If Mom finds out about you or the fact I skipped school I’m dead.”

“I suppose I’ll have to write you a rain check then?” She purred as she stood up and got off the bed.

“Annoyingly, yeah.” He groaned. “But…I had a really great time with you.” The Fire Nation boy came up and hugged her. Katara hugged him back.

“I’m glad.” They stayed like that for a moment. “Looks like it’s time for you to see your Mom and say goodbye to Mommy.” Aizo laughed at that and broke away from her. He opened his door but before walking through, her turned to her.

“Remember: you need to be quiet.” He pleaded. She simply nodded. Satisfied, yet still apprehensive about the whole situation, he moved downstairs.

Katara was left alone. At this point she should have double checked his room or even checked the top floor of his house for any information that around Aizo’s father and the Fire Nation’s movement but all she could think about was his little brother. There was a cute kid, even younger than him, in the house with her now. She had to at least sneak a peak at him. However before doing anything else, she used her bending. She didn’t want to get pregnant after all and used her waterbending to remove his semen from her pussy. 

She moaned quietly as the lukewarm fluid left her. It was always a nice feeling. She balled up the relatively small amount of semen in front of her. There was no sense in letting it go to waste so she opened her mouth and the ball avoid her. She swallowed it one gulp, for her, it was a delicious little bite of kid cum. 

The waterbender then proceeded to head downstairs herself, slowly and carefully of course. She heard Aizo talking with his mother rather loudly in the a room a few doors down in the large house. She no doubt was wondering why he was home so early and not at school. She chuckled, have fun explaining that. The safe thing to do right now would be to put her clothes on and walk out the house. But she didn’t do that. Instead she walked down that same corridor herself after noticing that one of the first doors on the left was slightly ajar.

She creeped over to it and when she looked inside, she realised how glad she was that she had. Jackpot. Inside the room, a lovely colourful kids room, lay a crib. A crib with little Li inside of it. She stepped in and shut the door behind herself. The baby boy lay there in a loose red onesie, babbling innocently as he spotted the waterbender. He was so damn cute and she had to cover her face to muffle the squeal she was emitting. She moved close to the crib and the baby babbled at her again, waving his little hands as he did so.

Katara leaned over the baby’s crib, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she did so. Her big blue eyes met the hazel ones of Li. He smiled dumbly at her, laughing happily. The waterbender bit her lip. He was so beautiful. 

“Hey, there little guy.” She spoke with a breathy voice. “Aren’t you handsome?” She leaned further down into the crib, tentatively reaching down to let the baby grab hold onto one of her fingers. What Katara didn’t realise was the fact that she was leaning over so far that her breasts were dangling in front of Li’s little face.

Li, seeing them and associating them with his mother’s, took initiative and wrapped his mouth around the nipple of one them and began to suck. Katara giggled at the sight and the feeling.

“Sorry, little guy. I don’t have any milk to give you.” The waterbender gently pulled her breast away and with her free hand she gently stroked the baby’s little mess of black hair at the top of his head. “But I’ve got something else I can give you…” she purred as she lent down once more, this time letting her lips connect with his.

Katara kissed him. Deeply. She carefully slipped her tongue past his lips and into his small mouth. The waterbender let out a long moan. As they continued to kiss, she let one of her hands move between the baby’s legs. She gently rubbed the area with her fingers. 

She pulled back, panting as she did so. This little guy had made her horny again in no time flat. She stroked his face, ready to lean down again and give him another kiss…and maybe a little bit more when she heard Aizo’s mother properly yelling. She’d probably not bought whatever excuse he had whipped up for not being at school which meant it was time to go. She quickly redressed herself in the baby’s room and before leaving she turned to Li one last time.

“You’re going to be quite the little stud in a few years time.” She said dreamily, “send me a messenger hawk then, okay? My name’s Katara and I would love to be your Mommy.” She blew him a final kiss and then she slipped out of the house.

X-x-X

Just as Katara pulled up her pants and inner skirt, she heard the voices of Toph and Sokka as they came back to the the cave. They were having an argument.

“I’m just saying, I could probably throw my boomerang farther than you could throw a rock. Plus my boomerang will come back to me. Therefore my boomerang beats your rock.” The non-bender said in his classically overconfident voice. A voice that irritated the earthbender to no end. She proceeded to punch him in the arm.

“As if!” Toph yelled loudly. “You just have one stupid boomerang and any idiot could throw that. It takes a really bending master like me to move the earth I do. I could throw something twice the size of you, twice as fast as your boomerang.” She was about to demonstrate right then and there until the waterbender decided to walk over towards the two in order to de-escalate the situation. 

“Hey guys, how did today go?” She asked with a bright and positive smile on her face, hoping desperately that she wasn’t about to get dragged into something. Much to her surprise Sokka dropped his conflict with Toph and sighed frustratedly.

“For me, horrible. I swear I visited every shop in town today and no one knows anything. Or at least will tell me anything.” He thought for a moment but then clicked his fingers. “Maybe if I wore a disguise! Katara I think it’s time for Wang Fire to return!” He boasted triumphantly. “Now where did I put that beard?” He ran off into the cave towards Appa and Momo, leaving the two girls behind.

“So Toph, what about you? Find out anything useful?” Katara asked. Toph kicked a loose pebble.

“Nothing really, I checked out all the gambling dens, con artists-“ the waterbender sighed, bring ping a hand to the bridge of her nose.

“I thought we agreed you soundly go there anymore?” The earthbender raised her hands defensively.

“Hey I didn’t initially, but I was checking shops too at first and you heard Sokka, there was nothing! At least with the pirates and petty criminals I found out that a Fire Nation general was from this island.” She put her hands on her hips. “What about you? Did you find anything?”

“Same as you really.” Katara shrugged. “I also found out there was a Fire Nation general from here. Tomorrow we’ll see if we can do some more digging around him.”

“Sounds like a plan Sugar Queen.” The waterbender scowled at the nickname and surprisingly, Toph looked away almost as if she was a little ashamed. “Sorry, force of habit.” The two hands gotten on all that well in the Earth Kingdom but when Aang had been out of commission the two of them had gotten closer and were trying to be better friends. In Toph’s case she was trying to be a bit nicer to everyone. “So…fun day?” She asked awkwardly.

“Actually yeah. It was.” Katara replied, thinking dreamily about her time with Aizo. She’d pay him a visit again. Most definitely.


End file.
